Veil of Normalcy
by Nightingale1
Summary: First story be brutal I like honest, Animorphs go to atlantis yadda yadda yadda be kind rewind.


Veil of Normalcy

By: Nightingale

My name is Jake, you probably know about the yeerk invasion so I'll just give you the short version of it. The Yeerks are here as in on earth, enslaving and destroying. My friends and I try to stop them from advancing to quickly before the Andalites arrive. We fight them using the only weapon we were given the power to morph to become any animal we touched. So far we have been able to keep them from the world leaders and have made other small but helpful blows against them. They hate us for this, but we can either fight or be enslaved and we like the odds of the first better than those of the second do. 

So that's the story five kids and an alien fighting off the yeerk invasion till help arrived, we never knew that there were others like us that more than one andalite could of made it to earth. That he could have landed somewhere on earth that the yeerks didn't know of, or could easily reach. Infact, the place the andalite landed was, well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. 

Chapter 2: Ax 

Help me I am in an unknown place, I heard once again, but this time was different, I got information of sorts, like pictures, temperatures and degrees of measurement. I was confused because when I looked, I found that the place was called the Bermuda triangle, or as many humans called it the Devil's vortex. I was deeply confused. I told Tobias and even he seemed a little shocked. Another andalite? But how? He asked. I answered Tobias, I don't know I just know this because I keep getting information from it, I think it's in a place called Atlantis, well that's what the Andalite told me. Tobias looked at me inquisitively You don't know if the andalite is a he or she? That bugs you doesn't it? He was right it did bother me. Yes, Tobias I guess it does bother me. I answered truthfully. 

Tobias relayed this information to Prince Jake, not the part about me being bothered but the part about the other andalite. Sorry, but Marco has told me to be specific in the past so I do not confuse my human friends so I am specific. That was an attempt at humor I believe, but I am still not sure. I wondered what we would do since there was obviously another andalite. 

Later that day Tobias found me and told me to morph human because we were going to the mall. The mall is a place for humans to purchase food, artificial skin, artificial hooves, and other things that they require. We walked to the mall from my scoop, seeing as we wouldn't be able to morph to close to the building because of the amount of humans that go there. Then I got a new rush of information from the andalite somewhere on this planet. Help Me! I have been found, I saw what the andalite saw at the moment, it was a human with fair hair and dressed in white artificial skin, what was odd was that this human had what humans call "Lavender" eyes. Her eyes were very strange they looked like they held angry skies in them. Then the vision faded, I was disturbed though Tobias asked me what I had seen. I told him what I had seen.

Chapter 3: Cassie 

When Tobias and Ax got here they told us what Ax had seen. It seemed that this human was out of a story I had read once. It was about the druids of Atlantis, they had power over the virtues and of the earth, so it was a fascinating story for me to read. Anyway, this was outstanding, another andalite on earth, amazing! I almost thought they were joking, I had to remember that Ax didn't know how to joke. Rachel looked shocked; her face was pale and ashen, like she had just seen Visser Three come up to her and say 'I have captured your family and know you are human.' I said that instead of ghosts 'cause I don't think they could scare Rachel ever. I could be mistaken but I don't think so. Anyway, I then looked at Jake he looked more excited than scared really, I think he was thinking that it could mean that the andalites were coming. That would be good news for us all.

Ax had another vision when we were talking about going to check it out, he told us this when he came to: "I saw the human with purple eyes again, I got a very good look at her this time she had pure white skin looked like a human with the exceptions of her eyes and coloring, her hair however was blonde. The color humans call honey I think. Her voice was different some how, I can't place it. It just sounded different, like a sweet bird of mornings. It was beautiful; I can't describe it better than that. And the andalite is female. I saw the color of her fur when her hand stretched before her, the human kept trying to calm her down but I don't think it worked. We need to get there, Fast!"

Chapter 4: Rachel

Another andalite! It was almost to good to be true; I couldn't believe it for a while it was just too cool. We were in dolphin morph because Ax had dialed in the coordinates and found out where the island was. It turns out it wasn't all that far, infact it was close enough for us to morph here, swim for an hour and a half and demorph on its beach. Ax I think was a little nervous, not of the female andalite but of the human with purple eyes. Ax wanted to see her more than the andalite, I think he liked her as in LIKED, but telling this was easy. Especially since I felt the same for Tobias, and knew what to look for. The difference was that Tobias liked me back and we didn't know this about little miss purple eyes. But what was weird beyond weird was that Ax our Ax had a crush on a human. 

We reached the shore fifteen minutes before the two hour limit was up, so we demorphed in the surf and finished on the sunkissed sand of the beach. Ax sent out a message to Erinal (that's the name of the andalite) saying that help had arrived. But Erinal was not the first to hear our message. "Hello, My name's Kara, may I ask of yours?" Kara was evidently the girl Ax had described because had he been human he would have fainted he nearly fainted in his andalite form. "The one who nearly fell over, the blue andalite, he's Ax, this is Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, and I am Rachel. Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said politely to her. "Erinal will be most pleased you have come, poor dear she's nearly sick with fright and worry." I looked shocked at Kara, she had said this with more compassion then I ever thought possible out of any humans lips. She looked strangely at me. "You find me less than trustworthy do you not?" She asked brokenly. I guess my suspicious looks had been noticed. Kara silenced herself and talked to no one. Chapter 5: Kara

The human children did not trust me. That was what stung the most is I can put trust and know it will work and others have to see it work before they trust it. This saddens me. I also saw the weird gaze of the male andalite. Like he was in love with me, I found this incredible, the andalite female would put no faith in me as my name predicts my caring nature, but the male would. Interesting. "Kara I think Ax-man back there likes you," Said the one usually in feathers. Tobias, his name was. I looked the youth over he was no younger than me but I had more battle experiences than would ever although it did not show in my demeanor I was very deadly. "Why do you think this?" I asked him, the first time speaking since I had found out Rachel's suspicions. "He has never acted this way until he saw you through Erinal's eyes." He stated simply. I blushed, thank the gods he couldn't see this, it would have been too embarrassing. He walked back away from me to join the main group. I scouted ahead, I saw the forest bandits coming. "Man, this is not good," I muttered incoherently. I quickly threw off my druid robes, dressed in black leather and slipping boots on, ran back to the others. 

"Jake, a group of bandits are closing in at the south, and we are trapped for surely they will catch us if we not fight. I beseech thee, morph whatever you can to escape I will hold them off until you escape then I will join you. Hurry!" They began to turn white and gray. Pigeons? Well whatever the morph was it worked. "Le sigh, another day must gone through with battle." I drew my sword. Beautifully crafted by a dwarf of the island. I heard Ax, Kara I have no wish to leave you here alone, please let me fight with you. He begged. **_Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil you may stay and help, by leave of your prince,_** I told him gently. I was telepathic, a gift of my family's. He was given permission and I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back, with his eyes. 

Chapter 6: Ax

Weird things some of us do for love, true? Well I was facing an unknown type of bandits with a girl I hardly knew, because I thought her, unlike many humans, beautiful. Her skin was pure white, crystalline almost. Pure, unscathed, her eyes were unlike that of any creatures, cloudy, and clear at the same time. She was a thing of contradictions. A thing of natures beauty. She was different, like Cassie, gentle, but that was a contradiction as well for she was very fierce. Nature's Beauty: One who contains the mercy and fierce, gentle, beautiful, and harsh elements upon them. She was exactly that. Her grace was unmatched, even by that of a cat; a feline has less grace than this girl does. I am still shocked by me feelings for this human, but that's the only thing I'm sure of. I love her. 

**_Aximili, I believe that this is going to turn very ugly, please do not hesitate to defend yourself, they may look human but they aren't, they are very dangerous, you can't save everyone._** I believed her because she admitted that they had human forms? No I would have found that out anyway. I was unsure until my tailblade cut through the hand of one, it went through took the hand off, and the hand regrew! It became a whole again. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was unheard of! She took out a sword and made enough room for her and I to escape. We ran, I morphed and she shifted to various birds. When we were far away from the bandits we demorphed and I morphed to human. She was already human by the time I was fully demorphed as andalite. Kara was in tears; her salt-streaked face reddened and swollen was still very beautiful. I finished my transition into human and went to her. "Why are you crying?" I inquired while gently stroking her tears away. "I cry for my people, for you and the others that have to face this, even for a little while." She completely broke down at this point, sobbing into my human chest; I stroked and smoothed her hair. She looked up and her eyes were red, "Sshh, please don't cry." I asked quietly of her. She smiled at me, now I know why Tobias liked to demorph at emotional times like this; it beat showing your emotions for someone else to break open. I must have done what humans call blushing, because she looked up into my eyes, and broke away, I felt relieved in a way and disappointed in another. "I am sorry Aximili, I did not mean to cry, nor should I have in front of an outsider to think us weak, I am sorry." She looked truly apologetic. I went over beside her and stroked her tears away completely. "Do not be sorry, will you take the others and I to see Erinal now?" I asked. I felt like a jerk. She looked saddened by this but she nodded yes and began to call the others. **_Jake!!! Cassie!!! Marco!!! Rachel!!! Tobias!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!! WE NEED TO GO TO ERINAL NOW!!!!, _**she yelled in her telepathic link. I shuddered; I had only gotten a small taste of what she had given the others I was sure. I was worried, but when the others started coming down I knew they had gotten the message clearly. We headed towards the area Kara told us Erinal was located.

Chapter 7: Erinal

I was watching for the strange human girl, she was solitary from other humans. They didn't disgust her, it was more like, and she liked the privacy that was given to her. She didn't really avoid her own species; she just didn't like being locked in. I thought this weird because she wasn't detached from not being with them, like some of the Skrit Na's pets that we had released. They had always been crying out for another of their kind. It's disturbing to see, but this girl was unlike any other human I had seen, her skin was pale, so very pale and her hair was golden not the usual black or brown. I could imagine an andalite with her build would be an exotic and beautiful. Brown tones were oddly normal on this planet, her white skin was blinding for most to look at, and I had asked her why this was so before. She had told me because she was not quite human, she was a druid, and I was confused. To say the least. **_Erinal, I have brought others. Do not be alarmed by them they've come for you. An Andalite and five children, this interests you, no?_** She was quite the enigma, being able to talk to animals, trees, the earth, the very harmony of life and to change her shape at will, a gift she was born to. Interesting, these druids were so much as I have seen of them. 


End file.
